Escape
by TristheDauntlessDivergent
Summary: Beatrice Prior is just another person trying to escape. Trying to escape the ruins of the city she grew up in, where she lived her whole life. Like everyone else, she has no idea what is coming for her, or what is outside the city. Along the danger-packed way, she meets Four, who won't tell her anything about himself, and travels together...
1. Chapter 1

A/N

First fanfiction, please give it a try..

**Tris PoV**

My name is Beatrice Prior, but I go by Tris out here. Where is here? The ruins of the city, the ruins of Bridgton. What is left of my home from the war.

How this happened is a long story. It all started when Millatore, the city next to Brigeton, suddenly attacked us. None of us knew why. It just happened.

Of course, none of us were ready for it, and our city became what it is now..

Nothing but ruins everywhere.

I'm not the only one out there like this. In fact, most of us from Bridgeton are hiding out and fighting our way through, trying to escape. How, though, we have no idea.

Something I do know though, is that my brother, Caleb, is somewhere out there. We traveled together at first, but then we were separated because of unexpected circumstances. Ever since then, I haven't seen him again. Whatever happens, I will find him again.

~~~~~~~~~linebreak~~~~~~~~~~~

Boom!

There it goes again. This happens every day. Each day, at least one person is shot and killed by the soldiers that are everywhere. The only way to live is to fight back. I hear footsteps close by, and start running towards the sound. Whoever it is, better watch out. Because Tris Prior always wins a fight.

A/N

So how did I do? I know it isn't all that good, but it is my first fanfiction.

I promise to write more next time, I just have way too much homework today..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

This chapter will be longer than the last one. Thank you to all of you who followed and reviewed my story! Hope you like it!

**Tris PoV**

i ran towards the sound of the footsteps. While running, I pulled my gun out.

I hid behind a tree and peeked out. Two soldiers. This can't be so hard. I aimed my gun and shot the first soldier.

I was ready to shoot the other soldier when..

Boom!

Someone else shot him. I looked up, not sure what or who I would find there. I saw a girl, about my age, standing there, aiming her gun at me. I was sure I knew her, she looked so familiar...

"Beatrice?"

The girl spoke first, and lowered her gun. Listening to her voice, I finally was able to recognize her.

"Christina?"

I was sure it was her. It couldn't be anyone but her. She had been my best friend at school, but I hadn't seen her ever since the war had started.

"Yes. I'm so glad to see you, Beatrice!" She exclaimed, running to me.

"So am I. But this really isn't the best place to talk, we should go to.." I trailed off because I had no idea where we could so this.

"It's alright. We—my friends and I—have somewhere to be temporarily close by. They won't mind that you are with me. Besides, maybe you could travel with us now!"

"Christina, I really don't think I should—"

"Don't be ridiculous, Beatrice! You are coming with me, whether you like it or not. Do you really think that I would leave you out here?"

i sighed. Christina always won.

"Well, no, I guess. But it was worth a try. Oh, and another thing, I go by Tris now, not Beatrice."

"Alright then, Tris. Now, come on, let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It only took a little while to get to where Christina was talking about. It was something of a small shed, and although it wasn't in perfect shape, I could see that it would work for a temporary 'house'.

"I'm back!" Christina called. "And I brought a friend!"

A group of people came out. Four boys and a girl. Five people. Six, with Christina.

"Who is this, Christina?" One of the boys asked.

"Will, this is—" She was interrupted.

"Beatrice?"

Another boy. Yet he looked familiar. He looked so much like...

I gasped in realization.

"_Caleb?_"

It was really him. My brother. I had found him again. I had found both Christina and my brother in one day.

"Who is it?" The boy from before—Will—and the other three asked at the same time.

"Guys, this is Tris. She was my best friend when we went to school." Christina explained.

"She's also my sister. Wait. Tris? When did you change your name?" Caleb asked.

"Soon after you disappeared. Beatrice just didn't work our anymore. Anyway, who are they?" I asked, turning to the others that I did not recognize.

"Oh, sorry! This is Will, Four, Uriah, and Marlene. Obviously you know Caleb and me." Christina answered.

"Let's go back in to talk." My brother said, and led the way back to the house.

Once inside, my brother and Christina started asking me a bunch of questions that I was forced to answer.

That was when I first started living with the rest of them, and though I didn't realize it then, it was the place that I already called home.

A/N

What do you think? I know it still isn't all that long, but I'm working on it, and I thought this was a good place to end. I didn't want to go into too much detail about the questions and such, although I could've. I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow, but I'll try!


End file.
